Step Three
by gaybowser
Summary: After a particularly passionate encounter, Pit and Magnus discuss a few things about their relationship.


**AN:** A few things I'd like to note before we get started is that I'm fully aware of how bad this fanfic is. Please bear with me, I haven't written anything since I was 12 up until now, so my writing skills have stagnated.

And let's make one thing clear: I just recently found out Pit is 13 and honestly I'm shocked? I always thought he was a young adult! So, for the purpose of this fanfic, he's an adult since that's how I've always viewed him.

Also, I don't make it very obvious, but in this fanfic, Pit is trans.

Alright, let's get to the fanfic then! Please try to enjoy.

* * *

Pit and Magnus were inside the latter's bedroom, the both of them fully clothed save their pants which were hastily lowered to their knees. Magnus was standing up next to the bed looming over the angel, whereas Pit was lying on his belly on top of the bed, his legs dangling off the side and his hands clenching at the bedsheets.

"M-Magnus! Go faster... _please_!" Pit begged, breathing heavily.

With that, Magnus mustered up every ounce of his strength to thrust as fast as he could, causing the both of them to moan more loudly. Pit's wings began rapidly flapping against the bed for a few seconds before his whole body tensed up as he reached his climax, Magnus following shortly after.

There were a few solid moments of breathy silence, and then Magnus finally pulled out. Pit scrambled to pull up his shorts and crawled further onto the bed, flopping over onto his side and facing away from Magnus as he panted. Magnus put his pants back on too and lied down on his back, joining Pit in regaining his breath.

"Hey, nice going, angel face," Magnus complimented in between breaths. However, he was greeted with silence, which worried him. Maybe he had gone too rough on the little guy? "Angel face?"

Pit turned over and smiled cheerfully at him. "Can we do it again?"

Magnus blinked at him in astonishment. "Wait, you mean right now?"

When Pit excitedly nodded his head, Magnus was in shock. Typically his partners would be so exhausted from sex that they'd pass out afterwards! He found himself laughing over the ridiculousness of the situation, causing Pit to stare at him with wide eyes. "Sorry Pit, not saying you were bad or anything, but I'm gonna have to say no," he finally replied.

Pit sat up and gazed at Magnus in confusion. "What? Why not?" he asked with a frown.

Magnus sat up beside Pit, looking down at him questioningly. "I'm not sure if you don't know this because you're an angel or because you don't have a dick, but there's a cool-down time when it comes to this sorta thing," he explained calmly, unfazed by the subject that he spoke of.

"Whoa, really?" Pit said, scratching his head as he tried his best to comprehend the explanation, "well that sounds inconvenient. How long do we gotta wait?"

Magnus paused for a few moments as he thought about it. "Usually just a couple of hours. But I don't think we should rush to do it again so soon, anyway."

Pit crossed his arms and pouted. "But I wanna do it again..." he muttered in disappointment.

More laughter erupted from Magnus upon hearing this. He then gave Pit a light pat on the back. "Hey, who's to say we wont?" he said in an amused tone.

Pit looked up at Magnus with hope filling his eyes. "Really?"

"Sure! If you really enjoyed it that much, maybe we can be friends with benefits," Magnus offered, causing Pit to raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Friends with benefits?" Pit questioned. This was obviously the first time he'd heard of such a concept.

Magnus awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. Explaining all of this was beginning to exhaust him. "You know, when two buddies have sex for fun every now and then."

"Oh!" Pit responded, a smile forming on his face, "yeah, that'd be great!"

Magnus gently smiled back at him. "Then it's settled," he stated, getting up off the bed. He then turned around and extended his arm out to Pit, offering his hand. "See you tomorrow?"

Pit's smile grew bigger as he stood up and shook the man's hand. "Sure!" he replied happily. Magnus withdrew his hand as Pit began walking toward the door, letting himself out of the house.

Afterward, the angel found himself contently zoning out as he walked away, thinking about what was to come. Then Pit's eyes widened as he came to a horrifying realization. _I... really hope Lady Palutena didn't hear any of that..._ he thought to himself, his face turning red with embarrassment.

* * *

Back in Skyworld, Palutena resided inside her temple, sitting on the edge of the big bed in her bedroom. She twirled her hair restlessly as she stared at the wall, her expression plain and unreadable.

A single centurion flew into her room, hovering a respectable distance away from her. "Lady Palutena! Are you finished with your nap yet?" the centurion asked.

"Hm... no, I think I'll rest some more. Thank you," Palutena answered quietly without looking away from the wall. She listened to the centurion's tiny wings flapping away until she was sure they had left, then continued to sit there despite the answer she had just given. _I think I need to have a word with him,_ she thought adamantly.

Just as Pit had feared, Palutena had heard everything, and she wasn't very pleased.

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading!

To the guest who said I made Palutena out to be a bad guy: that wasn't my intention in the slightest! Palutena was only a little peeved because hearing Magnus and Pit getting it on wasn't exactly the way she wanted to wake up from her nap, but it's not like she's going to punish anyone for it. She really does just want to talk to Pit about what happened. I'm really sorry for the confusion!


End file.
